


Рейс/Фальшивка

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [38]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дэрил попадает в мир Сэма во сне.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Sam Porter Briges
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png
> 
> День 39. Рейс  
> День 40. Фальшивка

Сэм пытался вспомнить точно, когда это произошло впервые. Он знал, что это не игра его сознания, не выдумка и не фантазия. Он здоров и не подвергнут сумасшествию. Вот оно. После первой встречи с Фрэджайл, когда Тварь свалила и Фрэджайл телепортировалась, Сэм одевался и встретился с настороженным взглядом. С точной копией своего взгляда. Сэм дернулся сильнее, чем рассчитывал, клацнул застёжкой комбинезона и прищемил себе палец, тем самым отвлекаясь от видения. Когда он вскинул глаза вновь, в пещере было пусто, а темпоральный дождь совсем иссяк.  
Но постойте-ка, он же видел это чётко, как ясный день, наступивший следом за грозой. Напротив него стоял парень, и Сэм как в зеркало смотрел, да только тот призрак оказался моложе, в обычной одежде и не в защитном костюме, чтобы скрываться от старящего дождя. Сэм решил оставить размышления на потом, собрался поспешно в дорогу, терзаемый беспокойством, но стараясь не воспринимать всё всерьёз. Может, просто усталость сказывалась.  
Второй раз он заметил парня-близнеца уже неподалёку от Столичного узла, после того как умер, погубив весь Центральный узел, и вернулся обратно, окрестив себя «возвращенцем» для тех, кто об этом ещё не знал. После того, как получил себе новый прибор с ББ-28, и неосознанного согласия совершить последнюю волю умершей приемной матери. Между Столичным и Портовым узлами он прячется в небольшой, но достаточно широкой пещере, чтобы передохнуть. Внутри бушуют противоречия. Он не хочет восстанавливать Америку, ему не далось делать грязную работу за других людей, ему бы с собой разобраться. Он сел на огромный валун внутри, проверил ББ и опять словно провалился в кротовую нору, перед ним возник другой он.  
Сэм уставился на возникнувшего человека пред собой, а в том, что это был человек, Сэм не сомневался, у него был ДУМ, и он мог почувствовать Тварей. Человек медленно снял со спины арбалет с разноцветными перьевыми стрелами и направил оружие на Сэма, заставляя внутренне подобраться и сжаться, ожидая выстрела. Но тетива не спешила щёлкать, парень во все глаза рассматривал Сэма и вертящегося ББ в своей капсуле, наполненной амниотической жидкостью. Сэм не успел скрыть младенца.  
— Что это за срань? — голос оказался тоже похожим, Сэм начал медленно, но верно паниковать, необратимо и пугающе для себя.  
— Бридж Бэйби, — на автомате ответил Сэм больше от странности ситуации, чем хотел поделиться информацией. Как назло, язык развязался. — Кто ты?  
— А ты? — Парень был более подозревающим, видимо, у Сэма сказывалось ограниченное общение с людьми. Да он сегодня в Столичном узле сказал больше слов, чем за полгода!  
— Я курьер, — решился Сэм первым, осторожно поднялся с насиженного камня, поднимая ладони вверх, показывая тем самым мирные намерения. — Не нужно нам…  
— Что за место? — гаркнул пришелец, не сводя прицела и бегло оглядываясь по сторонам. Сэм не мог понять, как парень в таком виде ещё не постарел от дождя и как мог расхаживать в одной рубахе и рваных джинсах по их опасной местности, кишащей тварями. До Портового узла не так далеко, а там дожди были не редкостью.  
— Конкретно это место не отмечено на карте, а в общих чертах недалеко от Столичного узла. Ты из выживальщиков? — Сэм отступил к выходу всего на шаг, но парень дёрнул недовольно головой, намекая оставаться на месте.  
— Можно и так сказать. Эти названия мне мало о чем говорят, штат какой? Город? — допытывался незнакомец, а у Сэма мелькнуло сомнение намёком.  
— Это было давно. Штаты. Города.  
— Нет же, оно есть и сейчас. Ходячие твари населили города! — хриплым шепотом настаивал на своём парень, сверкнул зло глазами, рассматривая пристальнее Сэма. — И какого черта ты так на меня похож?  
Сэм не успел ответить и сам спросить, он не отводил глаза, он даже дышал через раз, но парень пропал в следующую секунду, как и явился — словно по щелчку пальцев.  
— Твою мать! О, твою мать! — выдохнул с облегчением Сэм, радуясь исчезновению арбалета и странного собеседника. Спина покрылась испариной, ББ недовольно завертелся в капсуле, и Сэм уперся ладонями в колени, переводя дыхание.  
До Портового узла он шёл, периодически высматривая вдалеке фигуру парня, но вокруг были только Твари, привязанные пуповиной к земле, и темпоральный дождь. Ещё несколько раз его тянули к себе твари из-под земли, выныривая из чёрных луж, но того другого парня Сэм так и не встретил.  
Впору было уже записывать себя к сумасшедшим, но инциденты перестали повторяться, и Сэм продвинулся с востока на запад довольно прилично, каждым шагом приближая себя к окончанию миссии. Подключал кьюпидом выживальщиков, добавил к хиральной сети два узла и заглянул к Маме. Он пережил встречу с Хиггсом и возвращался во снах на Берег Амелии, при таких событиях резко стало не до незнакомца. Сэм нёс грузы, пытался не угодить в очередную смоляную лужу, барахтался в реке, стоптал не меньше пяти пар сапог и чуть не растворил груз под приличным темпоральным ливнем. Он перевел дыхание только в Горном узле, лег на твердую кровать и пристегнул браслет к перекладине. Он вырубился моментально, даже и не успев как следует помечтать, а через секунду, казалось, проснулся и в темноте комнаты опять заметил его. С повязкой на голове и перетянутым бинтом боком. Без арбалета и только в мягких, на вид, штанах.  
Сэм подскочил, натягивая рукой браслет и звякая им о перекладину, отмечая, как поморщился от резкого звука незнакомец. И долго же не встречались, с чего сейчас-то? Вопрос оставался без ответа.  
— Так ты заключённый, что ли? Заставляют работать? — спросил внезапно парень, рассматривая браслет, больше похожий на наручники. А ведь Сэм когда-то тоже так подумал.  
— А, это. Нет. Не совсем. — Сэм отстегнулся от перекладины, но не спешил активировать браслет. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Это всё, что тебе интересно? — удивился незнакомец неподдельно, фыркая под нос.  
— Неплохо было бы начать с этого. Меня — Сэм, — признался Сэм, внимательно наблюдая за поведением незнакомца. — Я тебя уже третий раз вижу, а потом ты внезапно исчезаешь.  
— Я заметил, что это не первая наша встреча. Ладно. Я — Дэрил. — Сэм ожидал, что парень протянет ему руку для рукопожатия, как делали все. Пытались так или иначе взаимодействовать физически, но Дэрил только нервно повел плечом, рассматривая Сэма в ответ и соблюдая дистанцию.  
— Так что происходит, Дэрил? Есть идеи?  
— Не знаю, как это выглядит у тебя, но ты мне снишься. Сон реалистичный, дико так. В прошлый раз я проснулся с жижей на ногах из пещеры. Уставший, как черт, словно от Ходячих бегал по лесу без перерыва, — разоткровенничался Дэрил, внимательно осмотрел обстановку вкруг, делая для себя лишь ему очевидные выводы.  
— Тут ты появляешься не только ночью, — задумался Сэм, прослеживая взгляд Дэрила. Тощий, ребра отчётливо выделялись под смуглой кожей, в некоторых местах отмеченной тату, будто Дэрил много времени проводил на солнце. — Я не знаю даже, реальный ты или нет.  
— Можно присесть? — взмахнул рукой Дэрил, указывая на стул возле стола. — Чувствую себя как в реальности — паршиво.  
— Да… Конечно, садись, — мотнул головой Сэм, сбрасывая непонятное чувство лишнего в комнате. Впрочем, Дэрил так не напрягал, как Дэдмен, который норовил контактировать физически сильнее, чем кто либо. — Так откуда ты?  
Вот, наверное, с именно этого момента началось их странное общение. Сэму с Дэрилом было на удивление просто, тот рассказал в подробностях о падении их привычного мира, рассказал, как они спасаются из часа в час, почти не имея времени на передышку, а крепкий сон мог стоить жизни. Отвечал на вопросы спокойно, возможно, думал, что ему это, и правда, снится. Сэм не мог похвастаться подобной откровенностью, Твари, Берега и измененный мир от взрывов некротизирующихся тел. Вот и всё, что изрёк он, пугливо пряча большие тайны и политические интриги в себе. Общие сведения, не дающие возможности потопить себя, если Дэрил решится на это.  
ББ заинтересовал Дэрила больше всего, он рассматривал маленькое создание, именуемое в их мире лишь прибором для обнаружения Тварей, не скрывая откровенного любопытства. Дэрил ничего так и не тронул, внимательно выслушал, рассмотрел и исчез через пару часов, как появился. Сэм еле уснул снова, а когда проснулся, пришлось опять выбираться из Узла и доставлять багаж на следующий пункт выживальщиков.  
Следующего раза ждать пришлось недолго, Сэм мотался по пунктам подальше от ББ, пока Дэдмен налаживал забарахливший прибор, а когда всё снова оказалось настроено, не смог сразу отправится в дорогу, так и осел в Горном узле на ночь, засыпая, рассматривал шевелящегося младенца в капсуле.  
— Я не смог спасти девочку, — первое, что услышал Сэм, толком ещё не проснувшись. Следом заскрипела гладкая поверхность его кровати под грузом тела. Дэрил сел близко у ног, но каким-то образом всё ещё сохраняя дистанцию. — Паршиво. Так паршиво. Я же обещал. Подвёл, выходит, мать.  
Сэм смутно помнил из прошлого разговора о Софии, пытался припомнить подробности, но в голове, как назло, накопилось множество своих вопросов и несостыковок. Пришлось лишь подобраться, отстегнуть браслет от перекладины и сесть рядом, отодвигаясь от Дэрила на фут, не меньше. Дэрилу и не нужно было, чтобы Сэм что-то говорил, он молча переживал свою трагедию, вместив всю горечь в небольшое предложение. На нем была рубашка с коротким рукавом и жилет с нарисованными крыльями на спине, а джинсы были грязными, вываленными в грязи.  
— Прости, я не должен об этом болтать. Что бы сказал Мерл? Что я размяк и превратился в тряпку, не готовый отпустить ситуацию. Парюсь из-за девочки, а ведь Шейн говорил правду — поздно, не найти живой.  
Дэрил замолчал, сверлил взглядом чистый пол под грязными ботинками, раздумывая о своем апокалипсисе.  
— Но знаешь, Сэм, я предпочту отделиться от кучки несгруппированных идиотов, где каждый сам за себя. Может, меньше проклятий получу в спину и не буду чувствовать себя таким дерьмом.  
Сэм хотел утешить Дэрила, собирался сказать, что всё будет нормально и стоит держаться за то, что ещё осталось. Крохи человечества, но и сам в это верил с трудом. Для него воссоединение Америки не имело значения, хиральная сеть могла стать началом конца, а не начала, как предполагала Амелия.  
— Ты мне снишься, — тихо продолжил Дэрил, не оставляя возможности вставить слово. — Но после сна, я вымотанный. Слишком реально, так не бывает. Словно один и тот же рейс из морока в хреновую реальность.  
Дэрил посмотрел на Сэма, потёр ладонями колени и тяжело вздохнул, передавая в тот момент состояние их двоих. Сэм так же переживал, не только за свои проблемы с Шестым Выходом смерти, но из-за этих снов. Четвертый? Но к Дэдмену же не шел, не спрашивал о том, реальность это или галлюцинация. Боялся узнать, что вовсе и не сон, просто сидит и смотрит на пустое место, представляя там себя молодого, с другим именем и историей.  
— Береги ребенка, — сказал тогда Дэрил, указывая пальцем на капсулу с малышом.  
— Лу, — Сэм прочистил горло от долгого молчания, решил поделиться частичкой своего. — Я назвал его Лу.  
— Красивое имя, Сэм. Храни его. — Дэрил выглядел опустошенно, он смотрел и смотрел на Сэма, изредка переводя взгляд на Лу. Прошло не более двух минут, но Сэму показалось, что промелькнула вечность. — Ты же нереальный, как мне собрать свои мысли воедино? Как проверить, существуешь ли ты?  
Дэрил протянул ладонь вперёд, намереваясь коснуться Сэма за плечо, но пальцы дрогнули, и он одернул ладонь. Сэм неумышленно задержал дыхание.  
— Отпечатки?  
— Печальная история, пусть в другой раз.  
— Ты прав, у каждого свои раны. Ты можешь меня коснуться? Чтобы я попробовал понять, где реальность, а где сон, — пошел на попятную Дэрил, передал инициативу и первое действие Сэму. — Ткни сильнее, чтобы наверняка проснуться.  
Сэм замешкался, но поднял ладонь и прихватил кожу пальцами на бицепсе Дэрила, чувствуя тепло чужого тела. Дэрил поморщился и раздосадовано выдохнул. Оказалось — реальнее некуда.  
— Не сон, — качнул головой Дэрил, и Сэм опустил свою руку обратно на колено. Все эти разговоры и странное появление собеседника сбивали с толку, но входили в привычку, а признание гостя реальным убеждало в здравом уме. — Башка гудит, я не хочу тебе мешать, но не могу убраться отсюда. Да и пойти некуда. Не думал, что когда-то буду просить где-то остаться.  
— Я не гоню, но мне нужно выспаться. Завтра шагать предстоит много, — кивнул Сэм, рассматривая озадаченного Дэрила. Он открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом резко захлопнул, так что стало слышно, как клацнули зубы.  
— Я постараюсь не мешать, — произнёс всё же Дэрил через несколько секунд, тщательно поразмыслив. — Можно душ принять? В таком виде странно находиться среди стерильной чистоты.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Сэм. Опасался ведь оставлять Дэрила без присмотра, но другого выхода не видел, зачастил он с визитами, а Сэму нужно быть начеку, как никогда. Кто знает, может, это последняя спокойная ночь перед марш-броском в несколько суток. Слишком расточительно разбрасываться отведенным временем.  
Дэрил встал с места, дождался, пока Сэм ляжет обратно, и только потом ломано разделся, поглядывая через плечо на Сэма и являя ему свои татуировки на спине. В прошлый раз Сэм и не вглядывался, но сейчас смотреть было ещё нелепее. Сэм закрыл поспешно глаза, слышал шум воды в душевой кабинке и незаметно опять вырубился, а когда проснулся, Дэрила уже не было.  
Сэм и сам не знал, почему не спросит у Локни или же у преданного ему Дэдмена, сон Дэрил или нет. Он думал, что ему бы обязательно сказали о появлении в его комнате постороннего человека, но сам-то браслеты не спешил закрывать и открывать доступ в хиральную сеть, чтобы все могли полюбоваться на его безумие. Да и пальцы ещё жгло от реального тела под ними.  
Их встречи происходили достаточно часто, но не перерастали в систему. Дэрил мог мелькнуть только на минуту, а мог остаться на всю ночь. Однажды Сэм еле успел вытянуть Дэрила из вязкого болота с Тварями, тащил за ускользающие руки, хорошо, что одетые в куртку. Он поспешно волок тогда Дэрила к ближайшему валуну с выемкой, скрывая от темпорального мелкого дождя под выступом и заслоняя его своим телом. Хорошо, что ливень тогда не настиг. Дэрил исчез в тот раз через долгие пять минут, смотря на Сэма огромными глазами и прижимая к себе арбалет, который не спасал от чёрных смолянистых созданий мертвых душ.  
В следующий раз Дэрил спас Сэма, когда силы были на исходе и его понесло течением по реке. Он помнил чувство растерянности и невесомости, последовавшие за отчаянным барахтаньем, когда его тело резко дёрнули на сушу. Сэм тогда долго откашливался от попавшей в лёгкие воды, но так и не успел поблагодарить Дэрила за спасение. Тот исчез так же стремительно, как и возник.  
— Есть одна женщина — Кэрол, — поделился Дэрил в одной из пещер, где отдыхал Сэм. — Она сильная, добрая и сострадающая. Она мать той девочки, Софии. Кажется, сложись всё иначе, мы могли бы неплохо проводить время. Ну, то есть не только сидеть в ожидании нападения и махаться против Ходячих. Нет. Может быть, сходили бы в кафе или кино.  
— Совсем всё плохо? — спросил Сэм, прижимая к себе ББ и качая его.  
— С каждым днём всё хуже, ферму мы уже потеряли, а новое место так и не нашли. Грядёт зима, — устало потёр ладонями своё лицо Дэрил, пряча взгляд. — Мы уже на издыхании. А Лори, помнишь, я рассказывал? Всё так же ждёт младенца. Сэм, я не верю, что он выживет, но приложу много усилий, чтобы помочь Рику.  
Сэм промолчал, кивал согласно на почти монолог Дэрила, думал о своём мире и о его. Почему Дэрил оказался привязанным к нему накрепко, дело только в их схожей внешности или в другой Вселенной, которая допустила сингулярность, и их миры скрестились в этой точке. Апокалипсис же и там, и здесь, но Сэму повезло вроде как больше, он пытается побороть разрозненность населения и вернуть Америку.  
— А та женщина, Фрэджайл? Я видел её пару раз, — спросил Дэрил. — Думаешь, серьёзное будет у вас что-то?  
— Фрэджайл… Нет, она просто товарищ в моем нелегком состязании с Хиггсом и протягивании хиральной сети через континент. Скоро всё закончится, я чувствую. Остался один узел и несколько выживальщиков. Я у цели, Дэрил.  
— Невесело ты говоришь об этом, — усмехнулся Дэрил, сковыривая ножом тонкий пласт дёрна под ногами. — Всё так плохо?  
— Нет, не плохо. Но, кажется, конец света очень близко, мы не предотвращаем его, а наоборот притягиваем этой хиральной сетью. Я уверен, — качнул головой Сэм, было странно делиться своими мыслями вот так напрямую. Через пару секунд Дэрил исчез, как обычно, не прощаясь.  
По стечению обстоятельств или оттого, что Сэм на некоторое время застрял на Берегу Амелии, Дэрила он не видел давно. Гадал, конечно, что тот делал, если приходил в их мир и не находил его, но старался всё же не копать слишком глубоко. Появления Дэрила вошли в привычку, угрюмый, почти точь-в-точь как он тип, нес в себе умиротворение и радость от маленьких встреч. Сэм мог ему не врать, говорить абсолютно обо всём, ведь был уверен, что в этом мире его тайны останутся в секрете, унесённые Дэрилом в его жизнь.  
Луиза заняла остаток времени, конец света был отодвинут на неопределённое время, и Сэм боялся гадать, сколько ему ещё отведено. Радуга вернулась из перевернутого состояния в привычное, а темпоральные дожди закончились. Сэм боялся вздохнуть, чтобы не нарушить шаткий баланс живого и мертвого. Он решил отодвинуть курьерство, заняться своей жизнью и скрыться от Дэдмена, Дайхартмена и в особенности от Фрэджайл. Браслет сгорел в крематории дотла, и у него теперь должно быть достаточно времени в одиночестве.  
Со стройкой пришлось бы провозиться достаточно долго, Сэм решил занять заброшенный пункт выживальщиков ближе к востоку. Он помнил, как проезжал бескрайнюю местность лугов и гор, прижимая Лу к своей груди за пазухой, пока не нашёл бункер. Запасов оказалось там совсем ограниченное количество, да и то благодаря тому, что люди уходили из пункта в спешке. Пока можно было осесть здесь, потом смотаться за припасами к выживальщикам, которые умеют молчать.  
Дэрил появился в этот раз неожиданно, но ожидаемо. Сэм всерьез начал переживать за судьбу бывшего собеседника в последнее время.  
— Зима наступила, — пожаловался Дэрил сразу, как увидел заспанное лицо Сэма в тусклом аварийном освещении подземного бункера выживальщиков. Лу завозилась в своей кроватке рядом.  
— Эй, тс-с-с, — предупредил Сэм, указывая на люльку. Они здесь с Луизой были уже больше недели, привыкли к обстановке и занимали всего пару комнат. — Не буди.  
— Да, окей. Спать хочу, не могу. Прости, Сэм, я тебя опять напрягу своим присутствием, — шепотом выдохнул Дэрил, с интересом вглядываясь в кроватку. — Не видел тебя давно.  
— Пришлось повозиться с концом света, но теперь всё наладилось, — ответил Сэм, неосознанно отодвигаясь и оставляя место на кровати для Дэрила. — Ложись рядом, в других комнатах отопления нет, продрогнешь.  
— Ничего себе! Ты не боишься, что я тебя облапаю неосознанно во сне? — усмехнулся Дэрил, но предложение принял, сбросил ботинки и измазанную одежду на пол, ныряя под одеяло. — Сто процентов голым очнусь, но как-то невежливо марать твою кровать кишками зомби. Я уже вымытым просыпался, есть повод задуматься.  
Сэм тихо усмехнулся, пытаясь не сильно шелестеть простынями и игнорировать взгляд Дэрила рядом. Так близко возле него в последний раз оказывалась Фрэджайл, да и то давно. А Дэдмен с его странными намёками вообще остался за пределами сознания, другая жизнь, не более. Дэрил оказался на удивление горячим, сразу поднял температуру под одеялом до жары, и Сэм не смог быстро уснуть, пока не высунул ногу за пределы теплого накрытия.  
Проснулся он на удивление с Дэрилом через несколько часов, они лежали спина к спине, склеившись потной кожей. Сэм слышал позвоночником стук сердца и глубокое дыхание рядом и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться до тех пор, пока Луиза не захныкала в своей кроватке. Дэрил проснулся рывком, чуть не столкнул Сэма с ложа и уселся на смятой простыне, с опаской оглядываясь вокруг. Лу заплакала сильнее.  
— Нормально, всё нормально. Ты ещё в моем мире, — тихо прошептал Сэм, вставая и подходя к Лу. Он прижал младенца к груди, покачивая и осматривая Дэрила.  
— Когда-то это меня убьет, — поделился наблюдениями Дэрил, выскальзывая из кровати и берясь за свою одежду. — Я могу забыть, где я. Плохая идея была спать здесь.  
— Но ты же не отдохнул бы, — привел аргумент Сэм, кожу спины всё ещё пекло фантомным ощущением чужого тела рядом. — Тебе ещё предстоит бороться.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Дэрил, натянул рваную одежду и заметался взглядом по сторонам, словно ждал невидимого транспорта обратно к себе в мир. — Я надолго у тебя остался, раньше не было такого. Хотя по моим наблюдениям, я проникаю в этот мир, когда у меня глубокий сон. Разгадать теперь непросто, где фальшивка, а где настоящий мир.  
— Позавтракаешь? — спросил Сэм, вместо разборок о странном. Сам ничего не понимал, но и размышлять над этим не хотелось. Воспринимал уже Дэрила как гостя, может, и страшился в глубине души, что однажды тот перестанет вообще являться. Ждал его появления, чтобы убежать от одиночества хотя бы на миг.  
— У меня вроде время есть, — развел руками Дэрил, переступая с ноги на ногу, будто готовясь к пробежке. — Хочешь, подержу Лу, пока ты приготовишь еду?  
— Я…  
— Я умею, честно.  
— Да, ладно. Пожалуй, не откажусь от помощи, — решился Сэм и передал в руки Дэрила притихший комочек. Лу подмены не заметила, сверкала глазами-бусинами, разглядывая нового взрослого, но не замечала разницы. — Ты ей нравишься.  
— Да, наверное. Я присяду, если вдруг пропаду, надеюсь, она останется на кровати, — Дэрил залез на смятую койку поглубже, упираясь спиной в изголовье, дождавшись, пока Сэм накроет постельное белье покрывалом. — Я буду здесь.  
Дэрил тогда задержался дольше обычного, словно навёрстывал их долгую разлуку. Сэм даже не подозревал, как сильно Дэрил вплелся в его жизнь, и как непривычно чувствовалась тоска по потерянному человеку. Он уже потерял Амелию, с ней же, ещё раньше, Бриджет. Сэм считал себя более отдаленным от людей, чем оказался на самом деле. И его привыкшее к прикосновениям человека тело за время тяжёлого путешествия сбивало ещё больше. Он хотел ощущать рядом кого-то надёжного, на кого можно положиться или просто доверить свои переживания и мысли. Лу он воспринимал как ценность, как единственную отдушину в его мире. Шанс всё исправить и начать заново.  
С наступлением зимы в мире Дэрила, тот появлялся стабильно, но очень редко. Всегда перебежками и не успевал порой толком закончить и пары предложений. Сэм кормил Лу, Сэм засыпал на полу возле Лу, или Сэм просто не мог уснуть от перенапряжения целого дня. Пару раз приходилось рисковать, привязывать к себе маленькую кроху спереди на груди и мчать к поселениям, чтобы пополнить припасы. Сэм обживался, в его мире стало гораздо спокойнее, но он не хотел видеть сочувствующие взгляды Фрэджайл и Дэдмена, не хотел, чтобы Дайхардмен обнаружил место его обитания. Он не герой, он сделал всё, о чём его просили, выторговав себе взамен негласную свободу. Терять это он тоже не хотел.  
Дэрил чуть не сломался, Сэм видел хрупкую грань сознания, меркнувшую перед сумасшествием. Он не хотел брать на себя клеймо спасителя духа Дэрила, но он старался помочь словами и утешающими сжатиями плеча в дружеской поддержке. Дэрил собирался, хмыкал насмешливо и быстро исчезал, время у него было достаточно суровым.  
— Лори не выжила, но у нас теперь появилась Боевая малышка, — рассказал Дэрил, когда зима отступила и пришёл более спокойный период в жизни его группы. Он пересказал события, говорил, не прекращая, пытаясь излить душу единственному, кто не расскажет ничего в его мире. Таким когда-то был и Сэм, а теперь вся его жизнь закольцевалась на Лу и редких визитах Дэрила. — Я чуть не потерял Кэрол, но она нашлась. Теперь у нас другая проблема…  
Сэм слушал и слушал, впитывал чужие воспоминания и образы, сочувствовал Дэрилу, но не знал, как помочь. Причину связи миров они так и не выяснили, хотя даже и не пытались ведь. Мысль о помощи проскальзывала постоянно, но он не хотел возвращаться в Столичный узел.

— Я убил брата, — Дэрил мелко затрясся и упал на колени сразу, как оказался на пороге комнаты Сэма. Лу недавно уснула, но Дэрил говорил тихо, свистящим шепотом, сглатывая рыдания и пытаясь не издавать много шума.  
— Эй, эй. Давай, пойдём. — Сэм видел, что Дэрилу сейчас плохо как никогда. Он переживал, что в этот раз не сможет помочь. Сэм поднял Дэрила на ноги, повёл в другую комнату, представляющую собой и гостиную, и кухню, и столовую одновременно, усаживая на продавленный диван и вглядываясь в посеревшее лицо. — Расскажи, выговорись или поплачь. Слышишь?  
Дэрил кивнул и обхватил свои плечи руками, пытаясь сдержать рыдания, содрогаясь от сухих спазмов. С блестящими дорожками слёз на щеках, которые постепенно высыхали. Сэм неосознанно представлял, что Дэрил уснул в своей реальности от того, что обессилел от горя. Он помнил о Мерле, словно пару часов назад Дэрил делился самым сокровенным. Сэм сел рядом и сгрёб Дэрила в крепкие объятия, качая в сильных руках, как качал Лу, пока Дэрил окончательно не успокоился и не затих, обжигая горячим дыханием шею Сэма и цепляясь за него, словно за единственную нить. В ту ночь он так ничего больше и не рассказал, не вырывался от Сэма и обнимал в ответ. А на утро Сэм проснулся на диване один.


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм чувствовал, что поступал трусливо. Они в «Бриджес» смогли победить бестелесных Тварей, построили сеть и объединили города в единое целое. Дэрил же сейчас терял своих людей и близких, его страдания не прекращались. После той ночи, когда Дэрил признался в убийстве брата, он появлялся молча, мотал скованно головой, всё больше и больше замыкаясь в себе и в своем мире. Он не давал поводов поболтать, не делился своими переживаниями, а Сэм не мог его так отпускать — ни с чем. Считал ли он себя единственной поддержкой? Нет, вряд ли. Он знал, что Дэрил всё ещё с остатками своей группы, он им нужен, и его есть, кому утешить. Знал, что Дэрилу просто нужно время.  
Касаться Сэму никто не запрещал, и он заменял слова прикосновениями, неосознанно вжимал пальцы в плечи и бицепсы, хлопал легко по спине и держал за предплечье. Большего он позволить себе не мог, да и хотел ли переступать черту взаимодоверия? Дэрил не отшатывался, оставался натянутым, как тетива на собственном арбалете, и колким, как острые стрелы. Но он не избегал Сэма, за что тот был благодарен. Просто за молчаливое присутствие. Пусть так, но Сэм был не один.  
— Я повел себя как трус, — решился Сэм на третью встречу после смерти Мерла. — Было эгоистично думать только о себе и не попытаться помочь тебе.  
— О чём ты толкуешь, Сэм? — удивился Дэрил, вскинул взгляд, сидя на том же диване, на котором позволил себе слабость. — Миры разные, я не смогу ничего сделать за счёт тебя.  
— Да нет же. Слушай. Мы построили хиральную сеть, я боролся с Тварями из мира мертвых. У нас есть технологии и лаборатории, я бы мог попытаться взять образец заражённой крови и попросить Дэдмена разобраться, — Сэм спешил поделиться своей мыслью, поднял ладонь, предупреждая слова Дэрила, готовые вырваться из его рта. — Я тянул время. Сначала я был не уверен в тебе до конца, потом страшился, что потеряю тебя и больше не увижу. Обращение к Дэдмену может стоить мне свободы, у меня могут отобрать Лу. Но я хочу тебе помочь.  
— Сэм.  
— Нет, Дэрил. Так будет правильно. Хватит тебе терять близких, может, поэтому ты здесь, чтобы спасти свой мир. — Сэм сел рядом, не в силах находиться на ногах и смотреть на разбитого Дэрила сверху вниз. — Я должен тебе помочь, не вынесу, если с тобой что-то случится.  
— Но почему? Мы друг другу никто, — удивился Дэрил, повернулся к Сэму, внимательно рассматривая идентичное лицо перед собой, старше, но такое удивительно родное.  
— У меня, знаешь ли, не так много собеседников в этой жизни, а ты очень хороший человек ко всему прочему, — улыбнулся грустно Сэм, не мог в полной мере описать все чувства. Как ждал встречи, как ему было волнительно и как тепло внутри, когда Дэрил возвращался. — Я думал, что одиночество для меня предпочтительнее, что так я смогу отдохнуть, не быть никому обязанным. Лу вырастет в безопасности, пусть и в изоляции. Я бы сошёл с ума, ты поддерживаешь меня своими появлениями.  
— Нет же, Сэм. Так нельзя. Это моя война, ты свою прошёл и победил. Мне в совсем мире нужно разобраться самому, а не подставлять тебя. Кем это сделает меня?  
Сэм, не осознавая в полной мере, что творит, пытался убедить Дэрила в своем плане. Качнулся вперёд, вдыхая воздух полной грудью, и мазнул губами по воздуху там, где недавно были губы напротив. Дэрил исчез, оставляя Сэма со своими сумбурными мыслями и осознанием, что он пытался сейчас сделать. Отрицать поступок было глупо, но он не мог понять, что на него нашло и как так получилось, что слов оказалось вдруг недостаточно.  
— О, нет. Нет.  
Справиться с эмоциями оказалось непросто. Прошла неделя перед тем, как Дэрил появился опять. Сэма пугало, что Дэрил умышленно будет оттягивать момент их встречи из-за его ошибки. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло встревоженное лицо и настороженный взгляд, а после — Сэм и сам вспомнить не смог бы, как всё изменилось. Могло ли так случиться, чтобы Дэрил не заметил его странного порыва? Сэм наверняка не знал. Корил себя за поспешность и хотел вернуть время вспять или набраться смелости и сначала объясниться словами, а потом переть напролом.  
Лу отвлекала и заставляла абстрагироваться от невесёлых мыслей. Гаптофобия отступила и теперь тяга к человеческому теплу играла с ним злую шутку. Лучше бы наоборот, отшатываться от всех словно от прокаженных, но Твари давно не тренировали Сэма, теперь вокруг было безопасно, не считая МУЛов, но Сэм теперь не курьер, чтобы опасаться нападающих фанатиков. Он и им был неинтересен.  
Дэрил пришёл ночью, сейчас всё чаще засыпая в своём мире по правильному режиму дня. Сэм слышал, как тот зашуршал своей одеждой, раздеваясь в полутьме, глухо ударился нож об пол, а потом Дэрил нырнул бесшумно под одеяло к Сэму, пригладил ладонью его волосы, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо при тусклом освещении ночника. Сэм открыл глаза, не таясь, решил идти до конца.  
— Не парься. Всё равно я не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от тебя и твоей помощи, — тихо зашептал Дэрил, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы Сэма. Он, как всегда, нёс за собой тепло и согревал постель, а прикосновения были мягкими и успокаивающими. Сэм выдохнул через нос, боясь испугать ласку, не веря, что Дэрил на него не злился. Принимал ненормальную тягу и жажду человеческого присутствия. Сэм только сейчас понял, как они похожи. За всеми разговорами об одиночестве, а после — о сплочённых людях. В привычке находиться рядом с кем-то.  
— Мне нужна ночь, — начал тихо Сэм, он вынашивал план целую неделю, хотел поделиться мыслями. — Ты сможешь побыть с Лу, пока я буду говорить с Дэдменом? У тебя будет возможность?  
— Я попрошу Кэрол покараулить возле меня, чтобы она среагировала в случае опасности. Думаю, смогу, — Дэрил кивнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Сэма глубже, мягко массируя затылок огрубевшими кончиками, запуская чреду мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Сэму были непривычны такие прикосновения, ему давно не было так приятно.  
— Кровь, — Сэм судорожно вздохнул, неосознанно возбуждаясь от ласки, никогда бы не подумал, что голова его эрогенная зона. — Зараженную кровь как образец добудешь?  
— Мы все заражённые, Сэм, тут проще простого. Бери мою кровь, — дыхание Дэрила прошлось по губам, и Сэм потянулся вперёд, прижал Дэрила к себе рукой за пояс, вминаясь грудью в грудь и бёдрами в бёдра, чувствуя ответную реакцию тела рядом.  
— В следующий раз, так? Я буду готовиться, и ты подготовься. Нет времени ждать, пока я не передумал, — Сэм говорил сейчас не только о рискованной вылазке, а и о его положении в объятиях Дэрила. Тот всё понял, качнулся вперёд, сокращая расстояние и притягивая к себе голову Сэма за волосы. Сэм успел прихватить губами нижнюю губу Дэрила, скользнуть по влажной от пота лопатке ладонью, и Дэрил исчез, оставляя за собой тепло под одеялом и маятное возбуждение.  
Сэм всегда был терпеливым и упорным, он был выносливым, когда от него требовалось идти на длинные дистанции и сильным, когда ему взваливали на плечи более двухсот килограмм. Когда батареи были на нуле и этот вес больше не распределялся на гибкие конструкции, усиливающие его ноги. Сэм переводил дыхание, сжимал челюсти и шёл дальше, не оглядываясь. Дэрила он ждал нетерпеливо, каждую ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз и засыпал только под утро, чувствуя себя весь следующий день разбитым и помятым. Выдержка испарилась, он предчувствовал, что скоро его жизнь опять пойдёт под откос одним неверным действием.  
— Сэм, эй, пора.  
Дэрил появился через пять дней, разрушив ночную тишину своим дыханием и касанием ладони к плечу Сэма. Открыв глаза, Сэм уставился на лицо над собой, отметил краем уха спокойное сопение Лу в кроватке и потянулся за ускользающим от него Дэрилом.  
— Я выкроил время, пока всё спокойно. У меня не будет сегодня ночью дежурств, — сбивчиво зашептал Дэрил, наблюдая за сонным Сэмом. Сегодня тот просто вырубился, вымотанный бесчисленными сумбурными ночами, но за пару часов получилось отдохнуть лучше, чем за всю неделю.  
— Хорошо. У меня есть всё необходимое для забора крови, и я готов двинуться в дорогу, — кивнул Сэм и перестал медлить, натянул на себя штаны и майку, устремляясь в другую комнату в бункере. Дэрил пошёл следом. — Я постараюсь смотаться быстро, но не могу гарантировать того, что разговор с Дэдменом не затянется. До Столичного узла ехать пару часов, столько же обратно.  
— Я думаю, часов восемь у нас есть, если меня не выдернет что-то раньше. Я закинулся снотворным по рецепту Хершела, который уверял в спокойном сне на протяжении обещанных часов.  
Сэм резко развернулся назад, пятерней загрёб свои прилично отросшие волосы на макушку и посмотрел на Дэрила, который невозмутимо стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы штанов. Сэм просто хотел удостовериться, что тот ещё здесь и не мерещится ему. Стоило, наверное, объясниться, но слова застряли глубоко внутри. Дэрил тоже не спешил шагать навстречу и продолжать начатое пять дней назад, вроде и не с ними, будто это были не они.  
— Давай потом, мне кажется, я знаю, о чём ты хочешь поговорить. Потом мне будет проще, — нарушил молчание первым Дэрил, вздернул брови просительно и потупил взгляд вниз. — Я думал об этом тоже, много раз. Пока я не нашел ничего, чем бы мог аргументировать свои поступки. Давай сделаем то, ради чего я здесь. Я обещаю, мы поговорим, если так нужно. Но позже.  
— Да, ты прав, — кивнул Сэм, сам устыдился того, что желал выяснить отношения раньше, чем провернет сложное дело. Каков молодец, предложил же сам помощь. Сэм мотнул головой, отгоняя возникшие некстати мысли, и зашагал в сторону шкафчика с аптечкой. Всё потом.

Мотоцикл между ног ощущался своим и привычным, прошло чуть более полугода, но Сэм уже отвык от долгой тряски под задом, стараясь не совершать длительные поездки с Лу. Он старательно объезжал валуны и кочки, отмечал изменившиеся грунтовые дороги и отсутствие Тварей вдалеке. Конец света отсрочен, впору бы порадоваться, но на душе было тоскливо. Он высвечивал мощной фарой дорогу, петлял между заросшими зданиями и валунами, стараясь не задеть кусты и приближаясь к Столичному узлу на высокой скорости. Думал, как рассказать Дэдмену о проблеме и не выдать появления Дэрила. Словно это можно было обойти.  
Возле терминала в Столичном узле пришлось прождать долгие двадцать минут. Сэм рассматривал ставшие такими родными стены за время его долгого путешествия и все больше убеждался, что выбрал правильный путь. Не для него это набитое под завязку людьми поселение, и такого всестороннего внимания ему бы было слишком много. Когда перед ним возникла хирограмма Дэдмена, Сэм выдохнул с облегчением. Скрывалась в глубине души мысль, что с ним никто не захочет больше иметь дел, даже если уверяли в нормальном отношении. Сэм чувствовал себя словно звезда, выступавшая на сцене под светом софитов, от чрезмерно любопытствующих глаз и доброжелательного взгляда Дэдмена. Сегодня ему досталось слишком много внимания, несмотря на поздний час.  
Он хотел соврать, начать беседу с простого приветствия, и как там годится? Спросить как дела? Как сеть? Как Локни и Дайхардмен. Да как там все. Но Дэдмен опередил его, раскинул пухлые руки в приветственном жесте и сразу пригласил внутрь. Без «привет» и «здравствуй», сделав выбор за Сэма.  
— Что случилось, Сэм? — спросил Дэдмен с порога, хотел обнять Сэма, но тот не дался, хлопнул по плечу и отошёл в сторону. Старые знакомства в жизнь входили со скрипом.  
— Должно что-то случиться? — пытался скрыть удивление Сэм, был, оказывается, как раскрытая книга. Мерещилось, да и только, он давненько не разговаривал с людьми дольше пяти необходимых минут, чтобы пополнить свои припасы.  
— Ты ясно дал понять нам, что тебя не следует искать. Ты не рисковал бы так, если бы просто пришел поздороваться. — Дэдмен внимательно осмотрел Сэма, отметил его старый костюм, ещё полгода назад вынутый из-за прозрачной панели в личной комнате. — Он до сих пор к тебе приходит?  
— Кто? — внутри всё похолодело, образовался ком в горле. Он же ничего никогда не говорил никому, даже не пытался в этом разобраться. Может, опять ошибся, и Дэдмен спрашивал вовсе не о Дэриле.  
— Дэрил. Я видел его так же, как и ты, слышал ваши разговоры и подтирал их, чтобы Дайхардмен ничего не заподозрил, — улыбнулся Дэдмен доброжелательно, но Сэм не знал, мог ли он теперь ему доверять. Думал же, что всё неспроста.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Сэм, хотел, чтобы Дэдмен сам рассказал, сколько он знает.  
— Я никому не расскажу, здесь нет прослушки. — Дэдмен покрутил пальцем по кругу, очерчивая невидимыми линиями потолок. — Выкладывай.  
— Мне правда нужна твоя помощь, — сдался Сэм, не мог же он умалчивать всё, если хотел вернуться к Дэрилу хоть с чем-то. — Дэрил в этом замешан, нет смысла скрывать этот факт от тебя.  
— Хорошо, Сэм. Ты мне стал очень близок, жаль, что решил не продолжать общения. Но я помогу, я не злюсь.  
— Спасибо.  
— Знаешь, Сэм, я всё грешил на Дэрила из-за Шестого выхода смерти, думал, что это так бесится наша Вселенная и выбрасывает аномалии, — задумчиво изрёк Дэдмен, меряя комнату беспокойными шагами и постоянно поглядывая на Сэма. Вот если бы раньше хватило смелости, Сэм мог прийти к разгадке гораздо раньше, почему-то сейчас в этом не сомневался.  
— А теперь? Ты его не привязываешь к Шестому выходу смерти?  
— Не совсем. Фактор смерти образовал Шов, и кто знает, что могло пойти не так. Возможно, это задержало Дэрила рядом с тобой. У нас многое осталось, не всё бесследно исчезло. Та же хиральная сеть, да и Берега на своих местах. Некротизация тел всё так же опасна, но Твари отступили, дожди утихли, — Дэдмен ничего нового не рассказывал, но заставлял Сэма задуматься о Дэриле с другой стороны.  
— Это всего лишь теории и допущения, — покачал головой Сэм. — Мне нужна конкретная помощь, не твои догадки. Мне нужно знать наверняка.  
— Я же не отказываюсь тебе помогать, просто соскучился за болтовней с тобой, да и к тому же мне нужно знать, что ты об этом думаешь, — пошел на попятную Дэдмен, ещё раз посмотрел на Сэма и улыбнулся. — Говори.  
Сэм вынул из нагрудного кармана хрупкую колбу с кровью Дэрила и рассказал его историю, старательно обходя больные темы, потери и имена. Дэдмену неважно, какая у Дэрила драма, да и к делу отношения это не имело никакого. Дэдмен слушал внимательно, крутил свой браслет, помечая важные данные, а когда Сэм закончил свою просьбу, его попросили задержаться в комнате не некоторое время.  
Дэдмен скрылся за входной дверью, а Сэм только теперь в полной мере осознал, где сейчас находится, и то, что его могут не отпустить из-под земли никогда. Минуты потянулись мучительно медленно, он вышагивал по периметру не в силах остановиться, чувствовал себя загнанным в клетку зверем. Закрадывались страшные мысли, что будет с Лу, если вдруг что-то пройдет не так, хотя и осознавал, его не должны были искать, он уже никому ничего не должен. Сам себя накручивал постоянно, подгоняемый собственным побегом.  
— Сэм, у меня нет новостей для тебя. — Дэдмен появился спустя долгие пару часов, за которые Сэм успел осмотреть каждый закуток небольшой площади. — Кровь идентична твоей, это всё, что удалось обнаружить. Образец чист. Дэрил — это ты, а ты — Дэрил. Мои допущения о разных вселенных верные. При возникновении Шва, а больше мне грешить не на что, появилась дыра, которая завязана на тебе и Дэриле. Вы один и тот же человек, но из разных миров. Я буду и дальше отслеживать эту аномалию, может, найду подобные случаи.  
— Что мне делать? Я хочу ему помочь, — сник разом Сэм, осознавая, что всё напрасно. Он только потерял время.  
— Если Дэрил говорит, что он заражен, то он может лично прийти ко мне, и мы обследуем его мозг, — развел руками Дэдмен, выглядел всё же виновато и раздосадовано. Может, хотел всё же помочь.  
— Вряд ли он согласится.  
— Или каким-то образом переместить в наш мир одного из заражённых.  
— Мы же не будем рисковать? Весь наш мир может заразиться, — с сомнением ответил Сэм. Ему не нравились оба варианта.  
— От Дэрила мы пока ничего не подхватили, должно же повезти, и ты своими благими намерениями не погубишь наш мир. Но, тем не менее, я тебе могу дать мешок, который полностью поселит мертвеца в вакуум и предотвратит распространение заразы. Поместим его в герметичный бокс и возьмём пробы.  
— Я подумаю, — решил Сэм, думал, что надо бы посоветоваться с Дэрилом для начала. — Но мешок возьму. Дэрил сейчас нестабилен, редко появляется. А я не знаю, когда вернусь сюда опять.  
— Это не мое дело. Да и не твое, — Дэдмен говорил правду. — Думай сам, но я бы не стал лезть в мир Дэрила. Я помогу тебе, только ради тебя.  
— Спасибо.  
— Как Лу?  
— Не выжила, я сжёг прибор в крематории, — соврал Сэм и двинулся к выходу. — Ещё раз спасибо, извини, если что.  
— Всё нормально, Сэм, ты можешь вернуться к нам. Курьеры нам теперь почти не нужны, роботы Локни и Мамы отлично справляются, да и хиральные принтеры не простаивают, но ты мог бы доставлять более ценные посылки, — заманивал его Дэдмен, видно было, что скучал по былым временам. — Или подключись к сети, будем общаться, тебе же в одиночестве…  
— Спасибо, но вряд ли.  
— Ты подумай.

Обратный путь прошел быстрее, но на нервах. Сэм забрал небольшой свёрток с мешком возле терминала, там, где раньше забирал груз на доставку, и получил сумку с дополнительными припасами от Дэдмена.  
Через несколько миль Сэм остановился, задрал голову к светлеющему небу, пытаясь избавиться от гнусных мыслей и предчувствия. Он понимал, чем рискует. Он знал, что вопреки всему ему есть ради кого жить и новый Конец света ему уже не предотвратить. Может, всё наоборот. Дэрил мог принести отсроченное, новый апокалипсис на неокрепший и толком не ставший на ноги континент. Взять новую Тварь из другого мира было слишком рискованно, но на кону стояли жизни людей. Близких Дэрилу людей.  
Сэм перетряхнул сумку с припасами от Дэдмена на жухлой траве возле россыпи мелких камней и не удивился, обнаружив там мелкий передатчик. То ли по несуществующей дружбе, то ли из-за отсутствия контроля со стороны Объединенных Городов Америки Сэма хотели держать под присмотром и на крючке. Или же его опасались. Он много знал, много сделал и мог повести людей за собой, вдруг ему вздумается такое сотворить.  
Передатчик Сэм выбросил в ущелье, подвернувшееся по дороге. Дэрил ждал, Лу была всё ещё под его ответственностью. Сэм вернулся к бывшему пункту выживальщиков с первыми лучами солнца, играя на опережение с новым днём.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты предлагаешь мне уснуть с ходячим в обнимку? Я же только так смогу его с собой забрать, ты в курсе ведь? Да, Сэм? — шипел Дэрил. Он нервно крутился по комнате, как недавно вышагивал Сэм у Дэдмена. — Я уже не говорю о срани, которая проникнет сюда.  
— Мы изолируем эту срань. — Сэм скрипнул сиденьем дивана, устало откидываясь на спинку. Поездка забрала больше сил, чем предполагалось. — Слушай, я сам не в восторге, но мне теперь нужна твоя помощь. Давай действовать вместе, какой бы дикой ни казалась затея. Я пообещал.  
— Но ты не можешь рисковать Лу. Я же явлюсь сюда со свертком, в котором будет копошиться Ходячий. Даже если я отрублю ему ноги и вырву зубы, мне отвратительна сама мысль, что оно вырвется и будет кружить вокруг Лу.  
— Заткнись, слышишь? Я пытаюсь не думать об этом. Нужно использовать шанс, пока есть возможность. — Сэм не выдержал, вскочил с дивана и схватил Дэрила за ворот тонкой рубашки. Ткань затрещала под натиском сильных пальцев. — Я знаю, я всё это знаю. Тебе будет легко, если ещё умрет Рик, Кэрол, Хершель или куча людей, которые вокруг тебя и за тебя. Твоя семья. Это очень большая цена, чтобы просрать шанс, который я даю тебе.  
— А теперь ты послушай. Ты там не был, ты не знаешь, что такое отчаяние и безысходность. Где необходимость убивать и жрать на одном уровне. Я не могу поссать сходить, чтобы не зажимать при этом нож в зубах, — загорелся гневом Дэрил, но не вырывался из хватки, руки опустил по швам, словно просто беседовал, а не жарко спорил. Он тяжело дышал, совсем был на взводе, но движениями не выдавал свою нервозность. — Ты готов превратить свою жизнь в такое, если что-то пойдет не так? Готов, Сэм?  
— Нет.  
— Вот ты и ответил, — хмыкнул Дэрил понимающе, он бы тоже не стал проворачивать сомнительное мероприятие, будь он на месте Сэма.  
— А ты был готов? Никто не хочет бороться с подобным. — Сэм отпустил многострадальную рубашку, разгладил пальцами ткань, неосознанно грея ладони о горячую кожу под хлипкой одеждой. — Есть шанс. Он огромен в сравнении с возможным провалом.  
— Сэм, я устал. Знал бы ты, — сник Дэрил за секунду, весь боевой дух и пыл выветрились без следа, оставляя за собой лишь хрупкого человека, застрявшего между двух миров. — Каждый день — вера в лучшее, но будущее не меняется, оно очевидно. Сколько мы продержимся? Ещё год? Месяц или день. Или я уже не проснусь сегодня.  
— Хватайся за меня, я постараюсь тебя вытащить. Ты бы тоже меня потянул из трясины. — Сэм неосознанно схватился за руки Дэрила, зажимая кисти в кольцо пальцев, вглядываясь в его лицо и притягивая его к себе в объятия. Тот смирился, положил подбородок на плечо и тихо выдохнул.  
— Вся эта история сводит с ума. Я засыпаю и не знаю, увижу тебя или нет, а когда вижу, больше путаюсь. Мне кажется, я расщепился надвое, одна часть меня продолжает твердить мне, что всё нормально, это просто сбой системы, в которую по несчастливой случайности я угодил. Вторая — намекает на помешательство. Я стал зависим от этих встреч и рискую как никогда, засыпая крепко и надолго, чтобы наверняка повидаться с тобой. Хрен его знает, в какой момент я стал таким. Когда я начал тосковать по нашим разговорам и встречам.  
— Это почти признание в любви, — хохотнул Сэм, вминая пальцы в спину Дэрила, крепче прижимая к себе. — Но у меня подобные чувства, без шуток и отбросив эту сраную романтику.  
— Хуже признания я ещё не делал, — фыркнул Дэрил, обнимая в ответ. — А с другим мужиком так вообще не тискался. Ты плохо на меня влияешь, Сэм Портер.  
— На себя посмотри, Дэрил Диксон, — не сдавался Сэм, но знал, что Дэрил говорил правду. Он подобного себе ни с кем не позволял, вел себя отчужденно и на расстоянии от других людей, а на объятия редко отвечал объятьем. Казалось, что Дэрил выплавляется ему под кожу, два идентичных организма старались воссоединиться, и их так нелепо тянуло друг к другу. — Давай бороться вместе, прими мою помощь, я и сам боюсь, что поступаю неправильно.  
— Мне нужно подумать. Я взвешу все за и против, посоветуюсь с Риком, хоть и рискую получить клеймо местного дурачка. — Дэрил выкрутился из хватки, пригладил взъерошенную голову ладонью напоследок. — Я не буду затягивать, мне нужно немного времени. Рик говорит всегда, что для важного решения нужно выждать одни сутки.  
— Я подожду.  
— Да, спасибо. Я буду в долгу перед тобой, уже должен за то, что ты рискнул и поехал к Дэдмену. — Дэрил переступил с ноги на ногу, отступая на шаг. Ждал опять свой невидимый рейс обратно, но пока не исчезал. Прошло чуть больше семи часов, и снотворное ещё действовало в реальности Дэрила.  
— Я чай заварю, — махнул рукой Сэм, так же отступая. — Скоро Лу проснется, приготовлю завтрак и…  
— К черту чай, Сэм.  
Дэрил разорвал расстояние между ними, ухватился руками за голову Сэма, зарываясь в волосы пальцами, и на выдохе приник губами к губам в быстром драчливом поцелуе, перемешивая касания со словами:  
— Это наверняка будет ужасно, но не могу же я упустить случай потискаться с самим собой. Занятный опыт, — поделился Дэрил своими мыслями, шумно дыша. Сэм отвечал с энтузиазмом, осознавая, до чего же они похожи и в этом. Дэрил считывал его, делал всё так, как бы сделал Сэм.  
— Действительно, сбивает с толку, — фыркнул Сэм и полез сразу к застёжке на штанах Дэрила, поддел ногтем пуговицу, вжикнул ширинкой и нырнул внутрь, подлезая пальцами под резинку трусов.  
Нехватка времени теперь ощущалась острее, Сэм спешил, выхватывая в дыхании и рваных движениях торопливость Дэрила. Сэм притерся бедрами к ноге Дэрила, и тот переключил свое внимание, потянул вверх майку Сэма, стягивая через голову и оставляя её болтаться на предплечье руки, занятой делом. Следом Дэрил расстегнул штаны Сэма, отзеркаливая действия, выпрямляя стремительно твердеющий член из трусов. Ремень жестко врезался в ягодицы, а резинка трусов сбилась под яйца, но Сэм не обратил внимания на неудобства, ему было невтерпеж натрогаться впрок.  
Неумышленно Сэм сравнивал их тела и размеры членов, тянулся ладонью под рубашку, потирая пальцами живот и грудь Дэрила, ощущая такие же уверенные касания на своем торсе. Дэрил сформировался за последнее время, подтянулся и подкачался в закаляющей драке за жизнь, но в мышечном плане Сэм был всё ещё больше.  
— Надеюсь, что Кэрол сейчас смотрит в другую сторону, а не на бугор под одеялом, — выдал внезапно рот в рот Дэрил, и Сэм сжал крепче кулак на его члене, превращая смех в шипение. — Боюсь, не успею…  
— Успеешь, — заверил Сэм, сжал сосок под рубашкой Дэрила между пальцами, мягко оттягивая плоть и потирая большим пальцем второй руки член под головкой. Разницы в этом плане он никакой не заметил, словно сам себе под неудобным углом отдрачивал, стоя под лейкой душа.  
Дэрил повторил движение, перехватывая ладонью налитую плоть, упёрся лоб в лоб, деля на двоих дыхание и ускоряя руку на члене Сэма. Закрывать глаза не хотелось. Сэм внимательно рассматривал ускоряющуюся руку в паху, выхватывал взглядом набухшую темную головку, мелькающую между собственных пальцев, впитывая картинку в сознание.  
Движения ускорились, Дэрил до невероятного синхронно попадал в ритм, заданный Сэмом. Повернуть кулак, покрутить кисть, меняя угол, и сильнее, царапая мозолями на ладони, добавить пикантности ощущениям. Второй рукой притянуть ближе к себе, притираясь и вплавляя. Сэм делал всё на инстинктах, шизел от Дэрила в его руках, который отвечал, дрочил в ответ, вжимая пальцы в левое бедро, заставляя всё же оставить место между ними.  
Напряжение и быстрая гонка со временем подтолкнули к краю быстрее, чем предполагал Сэм. Он не пытался сдержаться, но шибануло оргазмом внезапно и под дых, забирая кислород из лёгких и оставляя за собой чумное головокружение. Дэрил продержался дольше, кончая, прикусил нижнюю губу Сэма и толкнулся языком в рот, царапаясь им по кромке зубов. Предпочтения в сексе всё же были немного разные, почти неощутимые, опыт прошлого сказывался.  
Дэрил успел вытереться, одеться, нацепив на плечи рюкзак с заветным мешком, выхлебать стакан воды залпом, поданный Сэмом, и положить свою ладонь на грудь Сэма прямо напротив сердца, совпадая со шрамом-отпечатком на коже. Он улыбнулся краем губ, подмигнул левым глазом и исчез без слов, оставляя фантомное касание на груди. Пустой стакан исчез вместе с Дэрилом, а Сэм только сейчас выдохнул. Сутки, он попросил сутки. Сэм постарается с этим справиться. Лу проснулась через час, давала передышку и время, чувствовала Сэма всё ещё так же хорошо, как и в капсуле. Эту связь невозможно разрушить. Сэм боялся за такую же прочную связь с другим человеком.

— Готов? — Сэм скованно кивнул, с опаской поглядывая на шевелящийся мешок. Если бы не байк, он вряд ли бы согласился пронести труп на себе дольше двух часов. Слишком тот вызывал отторжение и иррациональную опаску.  
— Да.  
Сэм застегнул курьерский мешок поверх вакуумного пластика, пряча за серой тканью мертвые глаза, поведенные катарактой и обезображенную ополовиненную челюсть без зубов. Глаза в глазницах мертвеца вращались, и он без остановки хрипел и рычал.  
— Не переживай. Он без рук и ног никуда не уползёт, а без зубов — не покусает. — Дэрил сидел на корточках рядом, свесив руки между колен, и внимательно рассматривал скривившееся от отвращения лицо Сэма. — Точно готов?  
— Я же сказал. Не заебывай.  
— Ладно. У тебя сегодня не больше шести часов. Боюсь, даже меньше. У нас толпа ходячих под забором, нужно разгребать, — дёрнул уголком губ Дэрил виновато. Опять же закинулся снотворными, объявился, как и обещал, через сутки к спящему на продавленном диване Сэму. Тот не рискнул спать рядом с Лу в эту ночь, не прогадал.  
— Мне главное отдать, результат будет не сегодня в любом случае, — Сэм развернулся спиной к Дэрилу, продевая руки в лямки мешка с трепыхающимся телом. Он отрегулировал крепления, слушая, как Дэрил закрепляет на нем груз клацаньем зажимов. Как в старые добрые времена, с той разницей, что этот человек самый лёгкий из всех, каких доводилось доставлять Сэму. И мертвый.  
— Видел бы ты, как я с ним укладывался, та ещё картина была, — попытался разрядить обстановку Дэрил, но замолчал, встречая угрюмый взгляд Сэма. — Буду здесь ждать.  
— Хорошо.  
Сэм изо всех сил старался гнать не слишком быстро, выхватывал взглядом огромные камни и валуны, старательно их объезжая. Дорога не изменилась с предыдущего раза и заставляла чувствовать дежавю. Абстрагироваться от копошения на спине не получалось, перед глазами стояло мертвое лицо, обезображенное естественным гниением и побитое погодными условиями чужого мира.  
Дэдмен на терминале появился быстрее, за что Сэм был тому несказанно благодарен, он сбросил с себя груз слишком поспешно, выгрузил на ленту приема посылок и отступил. Запаха, к счастью, не было благодаря пакету, но он фантомно преследовал Сэма, он представлял, как смердит гниющая, разлагающаяся плоть.  
— Как мне сообщить тебе о процессе исследований? — спросил Дэдмен, подозрительно рассматривая Сэма. Может, всё же злился из-за передатчика или из-за трупа.  
— Я через пару дней сам с тобой свяжусь, — ответил Сэм и отступил к выходу, не хотел больше болтать, да и времени было не сильно много. — Спасибо, я надеюсь на тебя.  
— Пока не за что благодарить, — пожал массивными плечами Дэдмен, провожая Сэма настороженным взглядом.  
Сэм кивнул и покинул Столичный узел гораздо стремительнее, чем ожидал от себя. Расспросы и такие взгляды были неприятны, Сэм начал постепенно возвращаться к состоянию отшельника, деля всего себя только с Луизой и Дэрилом. В пункт он вернулся быстро, даже не засек время, но по ощущениям долетел в рекордные сроки, поставил байк на зарядку и спустился вниз под землю, где в коридоре столкнулся с Дэрилом, смахивающим со своей затертой рубашки белую детскую смесь.  
— Лу ножкой подбила, — прослеживая взгляд, объяснил Дэрил, а Сэм увидел смесь и на шее, и на щеке, осевшую белыми комковатыми дорожками на редкой бороде. — Ерунда.  
— Уснула?  
— Как только поела, — кивнул Дэрил. — Как прошло?  
— Будем ждать. — Сэм зашагал в сторону комнаты, на ходу снимая с себя плотный защитный костюм, по привычке им носившийся. От темпоральных дождей спасенья уже не требовалось, но в нем он чувствовал себя уютно. — Через пару дней смотаюсь в соседний пункт выживальщиков, недалеко, полчаса езды. Спрошу об успехах.  
— Мне нужно быть рядом? — Дэрил остановился за спиной, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Сэма.  
— Не специально, только если получится. — Сэм стянул через голову майку, спустил штаны и выпутался из них ступнями, отбросил носком стопы в сторону дивана. — Пойдём.  
— А винишко? — хмыкнул Дэрил, но послушно пошел за Сэмом, на ходу раздеваясь. — Так себе романтика.  
— Смою с тебя детскую смесь, — Сэм втолкнул ухмыляющегося Дэрила в широкую душевую кабину и задвинул следом за собой створки. — Да и я хочу помыться.  
— У, какой, — подразнил Дэрил. — Наш апокалипсис вонюч, и не поспоришь.  
— Нет, не в этом дело. Это люди, всё ещё люди. У нас было по-другому, не было земной оболочки, только чёрная жижа умерших душ. «Ка» отделилось от «Ха», только такая жизнь возможна после смерти.  
Лейка душа пофыркала, и на плечи полилась вода колкими струями, такого водопада Дэрил давненько не видел, мыться в тюрьме приходилось экономно, во взгляде отмечалось явное восхищение. Сэм дёрнул его к себе за руку, убрал намокшие волосы с лица, вытирая мокрыми пальцами застывшую смесь на бороде и шее.  
— Ты так меня к себе приручишь, этими нежностями, — отфыркнулся от воды Дэрил, вызывая у Сэма невольную улыбку.  
— Ага, — просто пробормотал Сэм, целуя улыбающиеся губы и собирая с них языком воду.

— Паразит, — встретил его Дэдмен в обличии хирограммы через пару суток. — Это искусственно выведенный паразит.  
— Но зачем кому-то такое поворачивать? Это же отвратительно, — замешкался Сэм, действительно не понимал.  
— Я бы предположил, что это не совсем удачный опыт, связанный с бессмертием или выведением военного оружия. Странно звучит, но в голову мало что приходит. — Дэдмен не стоял на месте, он нетерпеливо ходил кругами, то исчезая из поля зрения, то опять появляясь.  
— Мы сможем помочь? Можно его убить или обезвредить? — Сэм пытался сконцентрироваться на маячащем перед ним Дэдмене. — Дай мне больше сведений.  
— Я думаю, мы попробуем вывести лекарство для живых от этого организма и оружие от мертвецов. Я уже начал исследования, но пока только на взятом материале, тестировать всё придется Дэрилу в полевых условиях и описывать происходящее. — Дэдмен остановился, посмотрел на Сэма, наконец-то прекращая странную пляску. — Сделаем гранаты наподобие тех, что делали для борьбы с Тварями на основе твоей крови. Только здесь она будет уже бесполезна.  
— Когда будут первые сдвиги? — решил Сэм спросить, направляя разговор ближе к делу. Дэдмен мог рассуждать часами.  
— Дай мне неделю, я постараюсь сделать сразу несколько видов оружия. Дэрил опробует всё и скажет, как ведёт себя мертвец. Потом можно будет тестировать на выживших. Дэрил не хочет поучаствовать в эксперименте? Живой мозг мне бы пригодился тоже.  
— Он не задерживается надолго, вряд ли ты успеешь взять пробы, — пожал плечами Сэм, у них с Дэрилом была и такая мысль, но она была сомнительной. Пришлось рисковать с мертвецом.  
— Ладно, что ж. Приходи через неделю в Столичный узел, я дам тебе посылку и сканер для Дэрила, вдруг у тебя получится записать деятельность его живого мозга.

Дэрил зачастил. Всю неделю, отведённую Дэдменом на ожидание его работы, Сэм регулярно просыпался от жара тела рядом с собой, он переворачивался во сне, прижимал к себе Дэрила и засыпал обратно. Пару редких ночей он не мог уснуть из-за Лу, ходил и качал её на руках, Дэрил менял его, позволял отдохнуть пару часов, а потом, когда Лу наконец засыпала, ложился рядом. Сэм иногда думал, что ему всё это снится, слишком было всё по-семейному и уютно. Реалистично. Слова были лишними, они действовали сообща, опережая действиями друг друга. От одиночества Сэм теперь не боялся сгинуть, жажда человеческого тепла была восполнена с лихвой, и с тем было всё страшнее осознавать возможную потерю Дэрила.  
Сэм сжимал его плечо, просил через ободряющее касание быть осторожным, и Дэрил еле заметно кивал, больше выражая согласие глазами, чем словом. Пока в мире Дэрила царило относительное спокойствие, как затишье перед бурей. Историй от него было мало, он говорил о фермере-Рике, о вылазках и о людях, которые признают в нем члена совета. Сэм слушал эти рассказы на рассвете или сквозь ночной сон, когда просыпался от прихода Дэрила.  
Иногда казалось, что Дэрил специально задерживается у него подольше, закрадывались мысли спросить, не применяет ли тот снотворное каждую ночь, но Сэм не спрашивал, ему было страшно слышать ответ. Нелегко было разорвать и эту связь.  
Через неделю Сэм выдвинулся в Столичный узел, а Дэрил его опять подстраховывал с Лу. Его взгляд был тяжёлым и напряжённым, а Сэму было важно его не подвести. Дождь начался уже на подъезде к узлу-городу, превращая сухую грунтовую дорогу в грязевое месиво. Скорость пришлось сбросить и теперь плестись со скоростью улитки. Сегодня была не самая лучшая ночь для промедления, но Сэм не решался рисковать.  
Дэдмен на хирограмме сиял ободряющей улыбкой, что заставило Сэма обнадёжиться в их рискованном деле.  
— Забирай сумку, сейчас вышлю в терминал. Там пять разных веществ, которые помогут убить паразитов. Пришлось задействовать Локни, так как тело паразита было непривычной живой материей, больше походило на укреплённую потусторонним материалом нейро-сеть. Не переживай, Локни не будет распространяться, хотя все и так в курсе, что ты к нам зачастил. — Дэдмен не выглядел виноватым, просто констатировал факт. — Я не могу тереть записи регулярно, так что тебе придется смириться. Фрэджайл передавала привет, хотела поболтать по возможности.  
— Может, в следующий раз. — Сэм подхватил выехавшую на ленте сумку и закинул на спину, закрепляя её ремнями на спину. — Что-то ещё мне нужно знать?  
— Да. Пусть Дэрил использует вещество на пяти разных мертвецах и запишет показания с помощью датчиков, которые есть в сумке. Пусть использует респиратор, чтобы не погубить себя, — Дэдмен загибал пальцы, пересказывая краткую инструкцию. — Сэм, я бы просил тебя ещё записать активность живого мозга на примере Дэрила, это нам поможет с лекарством для живых людей. Сначала надо их вылечить, а потом убивать паразита в мертвецах, а не наоборот. Я боюсь, от оружия умрут все. Осторожно.  
— Спасибо, вернусь, как только будут результаты.  
Сэм ощущал, что невольно опять вернулся к своей работе, он об этом подумал уже на этапе доставке трупа, но сейчас с этой возней в помощи Дэрилу и ездой по дорогам чувствовал это более явно. Назад добираться пришло так же долго, как и к Столичному узлу. Дорогу размыло ливнем, и приходилось выбирать более каменистые участки, чтобы не увязнуть в топкой жиже. Мерещилось, что всё опять вернулось, а в свете фары бурая грязь отливала чернильным цветом. Но Твари не спешили выныривать, руки не тянулись к Сэму, и у него получилось добраться к своему бункеру в целости, хотя изрядно намокнув и измазавшись брызгами из-под протектора шин колес.  
Дэрила в бункере не оказалось, бутылочка со смесью была ещё теплой и стояла на рабочей поверхности кухонного стола, а Лу в кроватке заходилась сильным плачем. Сэм в тот раз впервые в жизни пожалел, что так много приходится рисковать.

— Прости, я сам не понял, как так случилось, но на нас напало большое стадо, — извинился Дэрил через одну ночь, заставляя Сэма понервничать, когда тот не явился скоро. — Я хотел идти к Лу, а потом очнулся в своей камере. Она нормально?  
— Всё хорошо. Ничего. — Была та самая ночь, когда Сэм не мог уснуть, сидел за столом на кухне и пил чай. Он не мог заставить поднять свой взгляд на Дэрила, так и сверлил глазами чашку. — Такое рано или поздно случилось бы. Но всё в порядке. Я забрал у Дэдмена сумку, надень её на себя сразу, чтобы не оставить здесь ненароком.  
— Ты прав. — Дэрил схватился за сумку, стоявшую возле ножки стола, и перекинул лямки через плечо. Он сел на стул напротив, вглядываясь в лицо Сэма. — Случилось что?  
— Ничего не случилось. Я из-за ситуации в общем переживаю, — поделился Сэм, вскидывая взгляд вверх. — Завертелось всё, опять чувствую себя курьером на минималках. Но сейчас слушай внимательно, что нужно сделать, времени может опять оказаться мало.

— Вот это и это — ноль эффекта, тут судороги, а это вроде рабочий, но слишком медленный, ждать пришлось больше суток, пока скончается мертвец. Нам бы побыстрее что-то, чтобы бросить гранату и убежать, а ходячие не успели бы догнать, — отчитывался Дэрил спустя три дня, выкладывал на стол использованные образцы оружия в виде серебристых тонких баллонов с газом в завакуумированных пакетах. — Так что рабочий пока по факту один. Я записал деятельность своего мозга, бегал с этим датчиком по лесу, ты уж прости. Увязалась стая, пришлось сбежать.  
— Все целы пока?  
— Да, пока спокойно, но стада растут, они сбиваются в кучи, и теперь их много не только в городах, а и в лесах. — Дэрил сгреб всё обратно в сумку и вернул её туда, где взял перед этим. — Сейчас едешь к Дэдмену? У меня мало времени, но есть пара часов.  
— Смотаюсь в терминал выживальщиков, попробую передать через хиральную сеть, — решил Сэм, информация на накопителях могла легко скопироваться без лишней суеты. Пока напрямую с Дэдменом беседовать было не обязательно. Да и время сокращало с четырех часов до часа.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь пробыть здесь по максимуму, — согласился Дэрил и прошел в кухонную зону, загремел чашками и маленьким чайником, чувствовал себя как дома. Сэм был не против. Он быстро собрался, забрал сумки и, не прощаясь, уехал.


	4. Chapter 4

— Когда у тебя был последний раз? — спросил Дэрил, расправляясь с ширинкой на штанах Сэма. — До Выхода?  
— Да, ещё с женой. — Сэм сомкнул ноги вместе, сидя на диване и позволяя Дэрилу снять с себя одежду. Под задницей обнаружилась твёрдая пружина, и Сэм невольно поёрзал, стараясь избежать её.  
— А потом?  
— А потом — ничего, — пожал плечами Сэм, рассматривая обнажающегося перед ним Дэрила. — Я добровольно пошёл в курьеры, чтобы быть подальше от людей, от жалостливых взглядов и сочувствующих касаний. Твари хватали меня, замещая остаточную тягу к людям. В сексе та же фигня, не мог переносить все эти ласки.  
— Не видно, чтобы ты от меня убегал, — хмыкнул Дэрил, опустился на корточки между раздвинутых ног Сэма и пригладил ладонью член, подтверждая свои слова и внимательно всматриваясь в лицо.  
— С тобой вообще по-другому, — сглотнул Сэм, чувствуя, как под пальцами Дэрила стремительно встаёт. И не полноценное сжатие, так, поглаживание, а он уже вёлся. — Ты ощущаешься по-другому. А ты? Как насчёт тебя?  
— До ходячих, конечно, было, — фыркнул Дэрил, приглаживая раскрытой ладонью мошонку. — А вот после как-то было постоянно не вовремя. Поспать бы, поесть спокойно, отлить. Но не трахаться. Рискованно, теряется взвинченность и скорость реакции после. Хочешь попробовать полностью? Не только быстрая дрочка, вообще полноценно? Вместе. Думал об этом?  
Внутри ёкнуло, Сэм сжал своей рукой снующую ладонь в совсем паху и на миг прикрыл глаза. Неловко оказалось признавать, что Сэм хотел этого. Не мечтал, как иногда мечталось с женой, не так, как со всеми предыдущими девчонками. Сэм осознавал, что Дэрил мужчина и он тоже, но удержаться тоже не представлялось возможным. Вопросы Дэрила сегодня были слишком откровенными и пошлыми. Жестов мало, Дэрил хотел удостовериться наверняка, и Сэм его понимал, сам бы так сделал, чтобы развеять все сомнения.  
— Сейчас? — Сэм предпочел заполнить нелегкую паузу туманным вопросом. Ясно же, Дэрил не просто так разделся возле Сэма и оглаживал его яйца намеками на продолжение.  
— Завтра Дэдмен даст очередную порцию тестируемого вещества, не до этого будет, — аргументировал Дэрил, выпутал пальцы из пальцев Сэма и упёрся ладонями в сидение дивана, приподымаясь и нависая над Сэмом. — Можно позже, после, сейчас, никогда. Но ты же думал, тебе хочется, как и мне. Попробовать весь пакет входящих услуг в это странное предложение кривых миров.  
— Кто сверху? — вырвалось по инерции, следуя логической цепочке разговора. Сэм коснулся скулы Дэрила, отвёл вечно лезущие в лицо волосы, пригладил бровь.  
— Не имеет значения? — Бедра коснулись бедер, грудь груди, и Сэм нетерпеливо потянулся за поцелуем, прикусывая губы и жадно ныряя языком в рот. Дэрил отвечал, пытался улечься своим весом сверху и победить в не начавшейся схватке.  
Так дело не пойдёт, сам же сказал, что не имеет значения, кто кого. Сэм, не разрывая поцелуй, взялся за плечи Дэрила и спихнул его с себя, жадно выдыхая в рот и потянувшись неосознанно губами вслед. Дэрил не уступил, зацепился стопой за лодыжку, поднырнул руками под руки и утянул за собой строптивого Сэма на пол. Журнальный столик протяжно взвизгнул ножками, отодвигаясь от напора сильных тел, они клубком сплетённых ног и рук перекрутились ещё пару раз, меняясь местами. Поцелуй они так и не разорвали, Дэрил тёрся о бедро Сэма нарастающей эрекцией, подогревая собственное тело к неудержимому возбуждению. Сэм навалился сверху, перехватил руки Дэрила за кисти и завел вверх, пяткой ударяясь о кухонный стол. На столешнице задребезжали стаканы, и Дэрил, отпрянув, зашикал. Боялся разбудить Лу.  
— Жадничаешь, — улыбнулся Дэрил, раскинул ноги, пропуская Сэма между ними. — Махнемся, я хочу всё.  
— И кто тут жадничает? — Сэм толкнулся бедрами навстречу Дэрилу, совмещая на его животе члены один к другому.  
— Я и не спорю. — Дэрил сжал бока Сэма коленями, подкинул бедра навстречу. — Так уж и быть тебе уступлю, по старшинству.  
— Да заткнись ты, — не зло пробормотал Сэм и укусил Дэрила за подбородок, заставляя того ойкнуть и тихо засмеяться. — Хорошо, хорошо. Окей.  
Сэм мотнул головой, упёрся лбом в плечо под собой и рывком отпрянул, вставая на ноги. Дэрил хотел пойти следом, но Сэм выставил ладонь, заставляя оставаться на месте. В аптечке пришлось рыться, нужное никак не находилось, а терпение у Дэрила кончилось ровно на моменте извлечения тюбика и трёх презервативов с подходящим к концу сроком годности. Дэрил вжался бедрами сзади, притираясь членом между ягодиц и целуя лопатку.  
— Я передумал, — обжёг горячим дыханием за ухом Дэрил, а Сэм упёрся ладонями в рабочую поверхность стола, опустил покорно голову вниз, млея под настойчивыми поцелуями на шее и плечах. Тюбик Дэрил успешно перехватил из расслабленных пальцев, принимая молчаливую капитуляцию.  
— А как же старшинство? — хмыкнул Сэм.  
— Как раз в деле, отдерем старшего первым.  
Пальцы в заднице — самое последнее, что хотел ощутить Сэм в своей жизни, но сегодня по интересным стечениям обстоятельств их там и чувствовал. Не сказать, что ощущения были болезненными и неприятными, просто странными. Сэм повел бедрами вкруговую, привыкая к вторжению, сжал побелевшими пальцами столешницу перед собой и прикрыл глаза. Дэрил прижался грудью к спине, мазнул губами за ухом:  
— Ну как?  
— Честно?  
— Естественно, я же следующий, — выдохнул насмешливо Дэрил и протолкнул два пальца глубже, растягивая кольцо мышц.  
— Давай сейчас и проверим. Удивительные чувства, — не соврал Сэм, пытаясь больше расслабиться. — Ну?  
— А давай, — Дэрил вынул пальцы и занял позицию Сэма, который немного затормозил от резких перемен.  
Тюбик капал мазью прямо на стол, и Сэм собрал импровизированную смазку на пальцы, вмял пятерню между лопаток, а пальцами приблизился к ягодицам Дэрила. Он мазнул между половинок, проходясь по сжатому входу, смазывая вокруг и неспешно расслабляя мышцы. Дэрил прогнулся в пояснице, намекая на продолжение, и Сэм решился, протолкнул один палец плавно и полностью, ощущая пульсацию и тугое сжатие на фалангах.  
Дэрил молчал, дышал более глубоко и часто, но не останавливал Сэма, ни на втором пальце, ни на третьем.  
— Вот если бы ты ещё раз там внутри, ага, вот ещё глубже, — прохрипел он, и Сэм оттянул второй рукой свои яйца, рискуя кончить от вида и от голоса Дэрила.  
— О, я понял, — задумчиво выдохнул Сэм и сделал, как направлял его Дэрил. Согнул пальцы, растягивая мышцы сильнее, проталкиваясь глубже и нащупывая простату. — Там? Да?  
— Да там, там, — дёрнулся Дэрил и выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Ещё.  
— И много ты обучающего материала посмотрел?  
— Гейского — ни одного, но простата же не секрет, — тихо выдохнул Дэрил.  
— Поменяемся? — уточнил Сэм, памятуя об угрозе быть трахнутым первым.  
— Нет уж, давай пока так, — мотнул головой Дэрил, и Сэм тихо засмеялся, провел пару раз по точке и потянулся за презервативом, натягивая спешно кондом как впервые. Он заменил пальцы членом, мягко въезжая в разработанное отверстие. Его не оттолкнули, Дэрил замер на мгновение, а потом кивнул, разрешая действовать дальше.  
В голове не осталось ни единой внятной мысли, член сжимало внутри туго и жарко, Сэм едва мог двигаться. Он перехватил Дэрила одной рукой поперек груди, притягивая ближе к себе, вминая спиной в грудь, а вторую ладонь обернул вокруг его члена, пытаясь совпасть с движениями внутрь. Дэрил хватался руками за бёдра Сэма, задавая ритм, тянулся назад и вминал пальцы в затылок, притягивая голову Сэма ближе к себе за длинные волосы, не мог полностью передать управление. Он старался сдерживаться, но было ясно, что в постели Дэрил более шумный, чем предполагал Сэм. Он вколачивался членом на инстинктах, не мог притормозить и остановиться, брал, пока было позволено, а Дэрил судорожно выдыхал через нос, сжимая за зубами стыдные стоны.  
— Нормально? — вытолкнул Сэм шипяще между сильными толчками, чувствуя неумолимое приближение оргазма и ускоряя руку на члене Дэрила.  
— Хорошо, да, нормально, — ответил Дэрил, а Сэм не смог с собой совладать, кончил на паре интенсивных фрикций, наполняя спермой презерватив и чувствуя сжимающиеся мышцы на пульсирующем члене.  
Сэм замер, пытаясь перебороть звон в ушах и яростно дёргая сжатой ладонью на члене, приближая Дэрила к разрядке. Тот не выдержал молчания, тихо застонал и излился в двигающийся кулак, пачкая столешницу перед собой и капая тяжелыми каплями на пол. Он легко снялся с члена, разорвал хватку на Сэме, упираясь ладонями в стол и высматривая Сэма хитрым взглядом из-за плеча.  
— Я в следующий раз. Не семнадцать, — пробормотал Дэрил, облизал пересохшие губы и исчез, оставляя Сэма посреди кухни одного. Вовремя, блядь.

— Тысяча гранат и пятьсот одноразовых инъекторов. — Сэм сбросил на стол три чемодана, отодвигая кружку с водой в сторону. — Сначала люди, все в радиусе десяти миль. Вам придется хорошо поработать или закрывать глаза на случайные жертвы.  
— Я знаю, — согласно кивнул Дэрил, подвинул к себе пару кейсов, складывая один на один. — Начинается самое сложное. Странное чувство, сродни супергеройству.  
— Я не думаю, что это радость — быть суперчеловеком, — пожал плечами Сэм и расстегнул плотный комбинезон, подвязывая рукава на талии и оставаясь сверху в одной майке. Пока мотался по жаре, знатно упарился в плотном костюме. — У тебя был шанс, ты его использовал, но теперь тебе предстоит много работы, чтобы довести всё до конца.  
— Нет, ты не совсем понимаешь. Раньше, ещё до апокалипсиса, я был ничтожеством, разгильдяем, алкоголиком, да никем. А теперь спаситель человечества, — грустно ухмыльнулся Дэрил. — Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Да, понимаю. Это хорошо? Ты чувствуешь себя хорошо?  
— Как никогда, — улыбнулся Дэрил и начал пристегивать к себе кейсы, сегодня времени тоже было мало. — Быстро не жди, но я вернусь.  
— Надеюсь.  
Сэм наперекор обещанию всё равно ждал Дэрила. Не в первую ночь и не на следующую, но через трое суток он начал вскидываться посреди ночи и долго вглядываться в полумрак, пытаясь рассмотреть фигуру Дэрила среди очертаний немногочисленной мебели. Глаза щипало, и он ложился в постель, долго не мог уснуть, вертелся и думал о его судьбе. Больше всего хотел, чтобы у Дэрила было всё в порядке, а остальное неважно. Знал, что пытался сам себя обмануть, и эгоизм неизменно крепко связывал мысли, он жаждал возвращения Дэрила.  
Через неделю Лу сделала первые шаги, совсем неловкие и нерешительные. Сэм тянул к ней руки, смотрел на улыбающееся маленькой личико, не сдерживая своих радостных эмоций. Упорно игнорировал повлажневшие от радости глаза и заходящееся неровным стуком сердце. К концу дня Лу сделала три шага более уверенно, пробормотала «па-па» и уснула в тот вечер быстро, словно выключилась. Сэм спал в ту ночь всё так же беспокойно, несмотря на насыщенные эмоциями сутки.  
Через девять томительных дней Дэрил появился всего на полчаса, упал в комнате, словно подкошенный, безумными глазами всматриваясь в Сэма. Пришлось оттягивать Дэрила во вторую комнату и укладывать на диван, на котором тот моментально вырубился, так и не сказав ни слова. Сэм отмечал новые ссадины и порезы, больше грязи на ногах и руках. Понимал же, что сейчас обстановка ещё более страшная, чем за всё время его борьбы.  
Прошёл месяц, за который Дэрил появлялся очень редко, перебежками и всё больше просто спал, не тратил силы на рассказы, а может, у него просто уже не было сил. Иногда он коротко кивал и говорил, что всё в порядке, тянулся к Сэму, останавливаясь руками на полпути и безвольно отбрасывая длинными плетями конечности на своё тело.  
С Дэдменом Сэм связался сам, не стал дожидаться, пока Дэрил задержится надолго, попросил доставить оружие и вакцину на ближайший пункт выживальщиков, рискуя последними крохами своего инкогнито. Он понимал, что Дэдмен может легко его вычислить, но надеялся, что тот всё же предпочтет оставить его в покое и не станет трепаться.  
Ещё через три дня Дэрил пришел так же, как и в последнее время до этого, упал на колени, шаря ладонями в полутьме по голому полу, пытаясь, видимо, сообразить, где находится. Сэм метнулся к нему с постели, помог подняться, и они пошли тем же маршрутом, которым двигались всё последнее время, в другую комнату.  
— Наша команда растёт, мы отправляем выздоровевших людей в разные города, сгоняем мертвецов в стада и только тогда используем гранаты. Осталось мало оружия и лекарства, а мертвецы словно никогда не закончатся.  
— Есть ещё, будет, сколько нужно. — Сэм уложил Дэрила на диван и начал пристегивать к нему новые сумки с припасами, боясь терять драгоценные минуты. — Ты держись только, хорошо?  
— Я держусь, меня не так уж и просто убить, — вымученно улыбнулся Дэрил, засыпая. Сэм стыдливо прикоснулся губами к губам и закончил закреплять сумки на теле измученного своей борьбой Дэрила. Только к рассвету он исчез, а Сэм дал себе слово ждать его, сколько потребуется.  
Думал ли Сэм, как быть дальше? Конечно, и не раз. Он представлял, что уже достаточно времени провел с Дэрилом, чтобы рассчитывать на его компанию в дальнейшем. Он задавался вопросом о продолжении аномалии, но понимал и готовился внутренне, что может больше не увидеть его после окончания его апокалипсиса. Виделись теперь они редко, ещё реже, чем вначале их стабильных встреч. Лу всё больше развивалась, и Сэм посвящал ей всё больше времени. Они выбирались из бункера чаще, не только на дневные прогулки, могли провести на свежем воздухе долго, а Лу засыпала на руках Сэма на обратном пути к их дому. Сэм пытался спать с Лу днём, чтобы освободить часть ночи для Дэрила. Ждал, когда понадобится его помощь.  
Через три месяца от начала борьбы с мертвецами с помощью оружия Дэдмена и через две недели после их последней встречи, Дэрил явился к Сэму совершенно чистым, в опрятной одежде, больше смахивающий на обычного парня из прошлого. Простые джинсы, ботинки и свитер тонкой вязки. Сэм не ожидал увидеть его так рано, они с Лу недавно только позавтракали, а сейчас Луиза складывала кубики на коврике на полу. Сэм уронил намытую кружку в раковину и шагнул к ухмыляющемуся Дэрилу, крепко сжал его в объятиях, рискуя задушить.  
— Постригся бы, — порекомендовал Сэм, вместо приветствия, волосы Дэрила всё так же щекотали щеки и шею.  
— У тебя тоже хвостик растет, — поддел его в ответ Дэрил, хлопая ладонью по плечу в ответ. — Соскучился.  
— Я тоже, — выдохнул Сэм, приглаживая руками непослушные вихры на голове Дэрила. — Рано ты сегодня.  
— Почти закончили, начинаем отстраиваться заново. Нашли парочку учёных, и они уже в лабораториях пытаются разобраться с составом лекарства, чтобы синтезировать у себя. Заверили, что ничего сложного.  
— Прокатимся? — сверкнул глазами Сэм, объясняя на непонятливый взгляд Дэрила, что имел в виду: — Возьмём мотоцикл и Лу, проедемся по дороге. Я же так и не показал тебе свой мир.  
— А я тебе свой и не покажу, — фыркнул Дэрил и переступил с ноги на ногу. — И не проси.  
Дэрил остался на целый день, в представлениях Сэма отдыхал наконец-то от борьбы в своём мире, вымотанный организм восстанавливал силы. Лу заливисто смеялась и пыталась догнать Дэрила на привале, в нескольких милях от их бункера. Она переступала по зелёной траве маленькими ножками, смахивая на мелкого медвежонка, а Сэм не мог отвести взгляд от радостных лиц и смеялся вместе с ними.  
Дэрил остался на обед и ужин, а когда окончательно стемнело и Лу уснула, скользнул под одеяло рядом с Сэмом, крепко прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
— Ты был прав, шанс оказался огромным. Провал так и не наступил, — тихо пробормотал он, поглаживая задумчиво кончиками пальцев плечо Сэма. — Всё наладится, я знаю. Заражённых людей у нас практически нет, возможно, где-то ещё прячутся кучки мертвецов и выживших, но это мелочи. Мы наладили связь, теперь легче.  
— Я рад, — искренне ответил Сэм. — Чем займешься теперь в новом возрождающемся мире?  
— Я умею только выживать, — дёрнул уголком губ Дэрил. — Мне многому придется учиться. Очень многому, как и всем выжившим в этой передряге.  
Вместо ответа Сэм поцеловал Дэрила, боясь терять время попусту и пытаясь угнаться за ускользающими секундами. Дэрил шумно выдохнул, зашелестел одеялом и лег сверху на Сэма всем весом, расталкивая коленями его ноги.  
— Теперь моя очередь, — прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй, а Сэм не сопротивлялся. Дэрил долго ждал.

На следующее утро Дэрил был ещё рядом. Сэм потянулся в кровати, разминая затёкшие мышцы, заглянул в кроватку с Лу, которая уже не спала, но и не кричала, наблюдала за самодельным мобилем над ней. Дэрил тихо сопел рядом, его лицо разгладилось, было умиротворенным, без беспокойных морщин и напряженных мышц. Тогда Сэм заподозрил неладное. Так долго Дэрил у него ещё не оставался. На ночь — да, но не на долгие сутки.  
Сэм беспокойно сжал плечо Дэрила пальцами, внутренне ёжась и холодея, уже приготовив кучу вопросов, чтобы спросить о его участи в том мире.  
— Я живой, — пробормотал Дэрил, предупреждая все вопросы, и перевернулся на спину, открыл глаза, жмурясь от тусклого освещения. — И там, и здесь. Я просто выбрал.  
— Что ты натворил? — не поверил Сэм, знал же, как Дэрилу сложно даются метания между двух миров, но в последнее время не напрягал с такими расспросами, да и не до них было.  
— Там я в искусственной коме. — Дэрил потёр ребром ладони глаза, глубоко зевая. — Всё гадал, проканает или нет. Как видишь — сработало.  
— И надолго?  
— До следующего апокалипсиса или пока не помру окончательно, — фыркнул Дэрил на очевидные истины и заулыбался, переводя взгляд на обескураженного Сэма. — Там справятся без меня, я попросил такую плату за свою отважную битву.  
Сэм не сдержал широкой улыбки, толкнул Дэрила в плечо, выдыхая от облегчения. Как бы там ни было, они справятся. А Дэдмена Дэрилу нужно поблагодарить лично.


End file.
